


Progress

by FC_Germany



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drunkness, Fluff, Götzeus, M/M, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FC_Germany/pseuds/FC_Germany
Summary: Mario was starting to make progress. He’s starting to calm himself down because of the fact that Marco will never be his.But an incident brought him back to square one.





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think !

Mario was making progress. 

He’s been miserable since Scarlett and Marco have been dating. He cried every day. He was a mess. He still is, but not as bad. 

He still can’t get over it. But he’s getting better. Although he’s still in love, he can contain himself at training in front of everyone, including Marco. 

Yes, Scarlett and Marco have been dating for a long time, and it took so very long for Mario to make progress. 

But that’s fine. He’s fine. He had a great day today. 

Training was very easy. He was in a very good mood that day, and he hasn’t been in a good mood for...God knows how long.

He was relaxed, laying on his bed, scrolling through Instagram with a smile on his face. 

He sees a picture that was posted an hour ago, and it caught his eyes. Scarlett kissing Marco on the cheek while Scarlett is holding...tiny socks?

Mario is puzzled. So he decides to read the caption. 

Mario read the caption slow and steadily, and the more he read, the more his heart broke. 

Marco is having a baby. 

The tears were forming in Mario’s eyes. But, the sadness quickly was replaced by anger. 

The caption says he’s having a “princess”. Which means Marco has known about the pregnancy and hasn’t told Mario about it. 

And Marco is his best friend. 

Really? Did Mario really have to find out over social media?

Mario’s angry. He’s also sad. He’s overwhelmed with emotions that he can’t describe, and it’s making him cry. 

He was just getting better. He felt like the world was swallowing him into a black hole. He sucked at football. He cried everyday. He felt empty. And he was fixing that. He didn’t cry so much. He was getting the hang of football again. He held himself together, and stopped crying. He held on to that small edge of hope. He was climbing up. 

Until this made him fall. 

No one liked him anymore. Everyone was so disappointed that he wasn’t good at football anymore. Especially his coach. 

Worst part is, he had no one to talk to. 

Football was the only thing keeping him entertained. But he’s even bad at that. 

So he’s come to the conclusion. 

He’s quitting football. 

-

Mario’s manager organized an interview to inform the world about his decision. His coach already knows, and he didn’t seem too sad. He looked pretty relieved, to be honest. 

He was sitting across a women who was wearing a cute light-yellow dress, who had her hair tied up into a bun. 

Mario wasn’t even ready, but they had started. 

“Good evening, my name is Ann-Kathrin Brömmel, and I’m joined with Mario Götze today.” Ann-Kathrin gives Mario a reassuring smile. “So tell us, what’s on your mind lately?”

“Well I’ve come to a conclusion,” Mario says, nervously fidgeting his fingers. “I’m going to be quitting football.” Mario swallowed, thickly. 

“And why is that, Mario?” Ann-Kathrin tilted her head. 

“I’ve just been...” Mario pauses to think. “experiencing a lot of things, and football isn’t really doing me any justice.”

“Ah,” Ann-Kathrin nods. “that makes sense. It’s always your decision, and if this makes you happy, then I’m sure people will support you.” Ann-Kathrin smiles. 

“Thank you.” Mario weakly smiles back. 

“When will be your last day?”

“Oh, I’m going to go to training tomorrow, and that’ll be it. I don’t want to make it a big deal.”

“Alright, well,” Ann-Kathrin says, while she straightens the papers in her hands. “thank you for joining us, Mario Götze. And thank you for watching.” Ann-Kathrin ends. 

‘Maybe this will help.’ Mario thinks. 

Mario decides he’s going to ignore all the messages about his decision. 

-

Mario goes to training, and gets overwhelmed with questions. 

‘How come everyone wants to talk to me after I quit?’ Mario thinks. 

When training was over, Mario and Marco were the last in the dressing room. 

Just when Mario was going to leave, Marco stops him. 

“How come you never told me?” Marco sounded hurt, but also angry. 

“Woah, woah,” Mario took a step back. “YOU never told me Scarlett is pregnant.” Mario hesitated on saying the word ‘Scarlett’. 

Marco looked shocked. He sighed in defeat, and rubbed his face in frustration. “I know.”

“Congratulations.” Mario said, sarcastically, and walked away. 

But Marco grabbed his arm. “Wait.”

Mario rolled his eyes. “What? What’s there to tell me?” He snapped. “I’m your best friend, and you didn’t even tell me you got your girlfriend pregnant?!”

“Mario calm down-“

“No! I’m not going to calm down! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to know.” Marco said, his voice in a low volume. 

“Why? I’m your best friend-“

“Because I know you’re in love with me Mario!” Marco said, and Mario looked at him with horror. 

“H-How?” 

“Is it not obvious? You always want to be with me...I can see you blush...I see your pupils dilate...”

“Uh-“

“Not that it’s a bad thing, it’s fine with me,” Marco’s eyes widen, and he shook his head vigorously, clearly not wanting Mario to misunderstand. “I just want you to know that it’s obvious.”

Mario shakes his head and chuckles. “I’ve been trying to hide it for so long, and I thought I was doing good.”

“Why? How long?”

“Why? I don’t know. How long?” Mario sighed. “Since the day I met you.” Mario shrugged. 

“Wow.” Marco whispered. “Why did you never tell me?”

“I told you I don’t know.”

“Yes you do.”

Mario let’s out a defeated sigh. “I thought maybe you like - love me too. I was going to tell you, but you had big news. I let you say it first, and you said you have a new girlfriend. So I stopped myself from telling you.” Mario looked down. “I was so miserable. I eventually got better recently, but...” Mario left the sentence hanging. “Never mind.” He sighs. 

“No, no. Say it.” Marco gives a reassuring smile. 

“I found out you’re having a baby, and it brought me back to square one. I was just getting better at football again, then it just got ruined again. Which is why I quit.” Mario put his head down in shame. “I’m sorry.” Mario started to tear up. 

Mario knew Marco was going to say something like ‘I’m happy with Scarlett’, or ‘Sorry, but I don’t have feelings for you’. But instead, Marco hugged him. 

It was painful. Mario loved his intoxicating smell, and strong grip, but knew it wasn’t because of love. It was because of pity. 

Mario cried in the crook of Marco’s neck. 

Marco pulled back and frowned. “Why are you crying?”

“Because I know I can’t have you.” Mario sniffed. 

Marco looked into Mario’s eyes, his arms still around him. Marco’s hazel eyes showed real love. Real sorry. And it made Mario feel worse. 

Until Marco leaned in. Mario knows it’s wrong. While on the other hand, Marco doesn’t give a shit. Scarlett’s a bitch and cheated on Marco several times. He just uses her as a cover up for his sexuality. But Mario doesn’t know that. 

Mario still felt amazing. He’s kissing the lips he’s been wanting to kiss for years. 

But he had to pull away. “I can’t.” Mario sighs. 

“I know you feel guilty but,” Marco paused to lean in to whisper in his ear. “Scarlett is an ungrateful bitch. I don’t love her. I love you and only you.”

Mario chuckled in surprise, and Marco looked at Mario again. “I-I - it just doesn’t feel right.” Mario gulped. 

“If it makes you feel better,” Marco pauses to grind his hips against Mario’s, and Mario lets out a soft moan. “I’ll break up with her.”

“But... your baby.” Mario knots his eyebrows. 

Mario chuckles. “She’s not pregnant. Again, it’s just a cover up, because I know you’ve heard the rumors about me. My career almost ended, so I needed to think of something big.”

“But the fans are expecting a baby?” Mario asked, more than stated. 

“We’ll figure something out. Like a miscarriage. Which is what we’re probably going to announce in a week or so.”

“Oh,” Mario smiles. “you don’t need to break up with her. Just use her to save your career. Oh and, do the teammates know?”

“They’ve been knowing about my sexuality and our connection for a long time.” Marco scoffs. 

Mario just giggles, and kisses Marco again. 

-

It all happened too quickly. 

Mario had been wanting Marco for years. But he’s still scared. 

He’s scared that Marco might hurt him. 

But no - Mario wants him. But no - Mario’s scared. 

He’s too in love to be let down. But if he asks Marco if he’ll stay, Marco’s just going to say yes. Anyone would say yes. 

Ever since Mario had these thoughts, it seems like Marco’s fading away. 

At training, he doesn’t stick with Mario. At the club, he dances with other people.

But Mario shouldn’t care. He was expecting Marco to hurt him. They aren’t even an official couple. So who cares?

Oh, fuck it. Mario cares so fucking much. It’s like his heart is grimacing. The pain throbbing every time he sees Marco laughing with someone else. 

Mario shouldn’t have even been bothered by Scarlett being “pregnant”. Because that’s what got him here in the first place. He was just getting fucking better. 

He just wants to go back in time. 

-

Training was very easy. He was in a very good mood that day.

He was relaxed, laying on his bed, scrolling through Instagram with a smile on his face. 

And for some reason, the post about Scarlett’s “pregnancy” showed up. And it was posted...an hour ago?

He looked deeper in social media, and there were no posts about him quitting football. 

Mario was severely confused. But he realized he was brought back to square one. 

He’s still a football player. He still hasn’t kissed Marco yet. 

He can start over. 

How did this happen? Who knows? But he was brought back in time - for some reason. 

But this is a good thing. He doesn’t have to worry about Marco hurting him, like he already has. 

He can continue being a footballer, that’s in love with his teammate, and best friend. But it doesn’t even hurt anymore, because Marco said he loved him too, and hated Scarlett. The pregnancy is also fake. 

So what’s there to be sad about?

Oh yeah, the fact that he can’t have Marco, because now he knows he’s gonna hurt him. And it’s going to ruin their careers. 

But that’s a good thing. He doesn’t need to take a risk, because he already knows. 

Maybe this is a good thing. 

Just maybe. 

-

It’s been a week, and nothing has changed. 

He’s still a footballer. 

He’s still in love with Marco. 

Scarlett is still...”pregnant”.

Except, at the dressing room, Marco asks if he could talk to Mario, alone. 

“Okay so...” Marco trails off. 

“So?”

“I don’t mean to make this awkward...” Marco blushes. “but...I-I like you...a lot.”

Mario is shocked. But at the same time, he isn’t. 

“Look,” Mario starts. 

But before Mario can continue, Marco decides to continue. “Don’t. I don’t want to hear it. Yes, I still want to be friends. Yes, I thought we had a connection. But, yes, I’ll let it go. Even if it means I’m friend zoned.”

Mario’s mouth hangs open, because Marco took the words right out of his mouth. “I-I’m sorry, Marco. We do have a connection...but I...it’s too hard to explain.” Mario sighs. 

“No, tell me.”

“You wouldn’t under-“

“Tell me.” Marco interrupts. 

Mario sighs in defeat. “Something similar to this happened. For some reason - I don’t know how - I went back in time. But it was a good thing. Because I confessed that I loved you, and you said you did, too. You kissed me,” Mario winced at those words. “and I felt guilty. But you told me you didn’t love Scarlett, and she’s just a cover up for your sexuality, and that the pregnancy is fake. It made me happy, but I got scared. I got scared that you’ll hurt me, and you did. You distanced yourself from me.”

Marco’s eyes were wide. He looked like he knew something. “YOU distanced yourself from me. You looked bothered, and I tried asking if you were okay, and you said yea. You seemed like you wanted to be alone. So I left you alone. I never meant to hurt you.”

Now Mario is the one with wide eyes. “How do you remember that?”

“It happened to me, too. I went back in time, which is why I decided to confess to you instead. I wanted to start over, and instead of giving you space, I was determined to get you to tell me what was wrong. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“Don’t be,” Mario’s eyes soften. “I’m sorry for distancing myself. You did nothing, I’m just paranoid.”

“I will never hurt you. I’ve been wanting you for a long time.” Marco chuckles. 

“Me too. But... we just can’t do this. You know... our careers and-“

“Yeah, yeah,” Marco interrupts. “I get it.” He says, with pure disappointment.

-

It’s been a month. 

Dortmund won a big game, and the team decided to have a night out at the club. 

It was fun, but Mario and Marco drank way too much. 

They’re fingers were lingering on one another, until it lead to a makeout. Sooner or later, Mario ends up in Marco’s apartment room. 

-

Mario wakes up with a throbbing headache. He turned to look to his side, and sees... Marco?

Oh fuck. 

They had sex. They fucking had sex. 

But Mario isn’t mad at Marco. Because he didn’t exactly take advantage of Mario. Instead, he’s sad. He’s sad that his first time with Marco wasn’t even real. They were drunk messes. 

Marco looked gorgeous under the sun shining from the window. His blonde eyelashes illuminating in the sun, hiding his hazel eyes. His lips perked up a bit, and so fucking tempting to kiss. His face so relaxed. His hair messy. Perfect. Just perfect. Like always. 

A sudden flashback reminds him of what happened. Mario remembers everything. He can almost feel the wave of pleasure from Marco pumping into him, making him throw his head back, and moan. 

All of this is fucked up. 

Mario wants Marco so bad. They can easily get together, but he’s scared. He’s scared of the world finding out. 

Actually. 

Who fucking cares?

Mario loves football a lot, but if he had the guts to quit football because of overwhelming sadness, then he can definitely quit football because of overwhelming love. 

Not that he’s contemplating quitting football. 

Only if he had too. 

A wave of misery overflows Mario’s body. Mario could wish to go back to yesterday, and stop himself from drinking so much. But, instead he immediately hugged Marco tightly, while crying on the crook of Marco’s neck. 

The action wakes Marco. Marco gasps, and Mario stays put, and stays crying. 

“S-Sunny, what’s wrong?” Marco sounds so fucking worried that it makes Mario even sadder. 

“I-I,” Mario stammers, unable to form a sentence. He calms himself down from the sobs, and gathers the courage to speak. “I want you so badly.”

“Wait,” Marco frees Mario from his grip, and peeks under the blanket, and notices they’re in their boxers. “Did we-“

“Yes. We got drunk as hell last night.” 

“I-I’m so sorry-“

“No, please don’t apologize. We were both drunk, it’s not your fault. I’m not even sad because we had sex.” Mario sniffs. 

“Then why are you sad?” Marco looks into Mario’s eyes, pleading for an honest answer. 

“It’s just - I - our - I didn’t want our first time to be fake.” Mario finally managed to speak. 

Marco’s face drops. “But I - Mario, I thought you didn’t want to do anything together.”

“I said that because of our careers. I never said I didn’t want to be with you in general. I want you so bad.” Mario starts to cry again. 

“Me too,” Marco sighs. “But we can’t.”

“Yes we can. I-I don’t even care about my career anymore. As long as I’m with you, I’m happy. Even if it means I’ll get one little peck on the lips. I’ll quit football, just for a peck on the lips from you.” Mario blurts out.

“No,” Marco shook his head lightly, and Mario’s heart drops. Is he that stubborn? After all Mario said? “I’ll never only peck you on the lips.” Marco grinned, then grabbed Mario’s waist. 

Mario’s startled, but he’s not objecting. Marco pulls him closer, grinding his hips against Mario’s, and places his lips on Mario’s. God, Mario can feel Marco’s cock against his thigh, and he sure Marco can feel his, too. 

This is the best one yet. 

No worry. No thinking. Just wanting. 

Mario doesn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss. He explores Marco’s mouth, and earns a soft moan from Marco. When Marco licks the roof of Mario’s mouth, Mario groans in pleasure. That’s a new weak spot. 

Mario breaks the kiss to explore Marco’s body. He traces Marco’s tattoos with his tongue, and pulls down Marco’s boxers. 

This is really happening. 

Mario teases, because - god - those sounds are like a prayer. The sounds of Marco moaning and groaning impatiently, until Marco decides it’s enough. 

“Please.” Marco begs, and Mario doesn’t hesitate to listen. He wraps his mouth around Marco’s hard cock, and moves up and down, earning moans of Mario’s name from Marco.

Marco cums quickly, and he draws his attention to Mario’s aching cock. He starts pumping slowly on Mario’s cock with his hand, then starts to move quicker as he watches the expressions on Mario’s face. His sweat looking like glitter, and it’s so hot. 

Mario also cums quickly, and it’s heaven on earth. 

Mario likes this. 

No - he loves this. 

He doesn’t have a single regret. 

And he doesn’t make anymore progress. 

Because he’s already gotten better.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry that I can’t write long fan fics ):


End file.
